In the past ignition cones in oxygen candles have included alkaline metal, alkaline earth metal iodide or oxyiodide in combination with a principal oxidizer. The principal oxidizer consists of an alkaline metal mono-oxide and usually, an auxiliary oxidizer. The auxiliary oxidizer consists of one or more alkaline metal and alkaline earth metal peroxides and chlorates, which term includes the chlorates and perchlorates. This composition is included as a top layer in compressing a chemical oxygen generator composition to be ignited by an ignition cone means. In the past, water filled fracturable vials have been associated and connected in the top layer so that upon fracture, the water causes initiation of the ignition cone composition. Usually this is best performed through the use of an uncompacted or loose powder first fire composition of similar content as said ignition cone composition. Such means are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,156.
Other ignition devices have been used, such as a cap carrying a striking pin that explodes a percussion cap in the lid of the canister to ignite the oxygen candle generator.